The Work Affair
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: She shouldn't been seeing but she was. It was against the rules, of the office and of life but she was breaking them. It would all end in tears – probably on her end – but she didn't care. He was forbidden, he was her boss – her married boss.
1. Chapter 1

**The Work Affair**

She shouldn't been seeing but she was. It was against the rules, of the office and of life but she was breaking them. It would all end in tears – probably on her end – but she didn't care. He was forbidden, he was her boss – her married boss.

She was his employee, their relationship was illegal in the eyes of the board. But their relationship was hidden. Their relationship could lose him his job and destroy his dead marriage to socialite Sharpay Evans and have press crawling all over him. One word breathed about his affair with Gabriella Montez could turn his world upside down. Why? Well you should never work for your partners father. Troy knew he had nothing to worry about because he wouldn't say anything and neither would Gabriella and bar them no one else knew.

She wrapped her soft pick cardigan around her as she headed to her bosses office to give him the report. Paired with a black blouse, trousers and heels with her hair curling round her shoulders like a hug she looked professional.

She knocked, he called and she entered pulling the cardigan around her like a shield but all it did was emphasise her figure and her boss didn't taken his eyes of her for their whole meeting.

When she left the office that night he followed and went in for a night cap but didn't leave until the early hours and that was their routine.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Work Affair**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Ms Nielson," smiled Ryan.

"Morning," smiled Kelsi, as she stretched her glowing skin against the white of his bed sheets.

"We need to shower," grinned Ryan.

"It's eight you have time to shower I don't," answered Kelsi, as she got dressed.

"I'm sure your boss will cut you some slack," smiled Ryan.

"Yeah I'm sure he won't," answered Kelsi, smiling at him. "I gotta go see you at work, boss."

"Kels I'm serious," shouted Ryan, "You have time to shower."

"Bye Ryan!" called Kelsi.

Ryan saw Kelsi about an hour later looking very professional. He wished they were still at his.

It was long before he was summoning her to his office and down the hall had done the same to Gabriella.

Of course all four of them would get found out at some point and of course it would be a much bigger scandal for Troy and Gabriella. Then Ryan and Kelsi – they were just a secret because they were still – after five months – finding their feet and they valued their privacy.

"So I'll see you at yours at eight," said Troy.

"How did this start Troy," asked Gabriella, wearily.

"We were drunk," said Troy.

"I wasn't brought up to sleep with a married man. I if my mother could see me she would be so disappointed," said Gabriella. "I am so disappointed in myself."

"What are you saying Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"That this affair is over," answered Gabriella.

"Then I'm going to have to fire you," said Troy.

"Well I was going to quit anyway," answered Gabriella, leaving his files on his desk.

She left his office, packed up her things and as she got in the car looked on the building – her hand on her still flat stomach.

"It would have always ended like this," she whispered, before driving off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Work Affair**

**Chapter 3**

**Two years later.**

He should have fought and he knew he should have fought. Now divorced and miserable he should have fought for Gabriella. His divorce hadn't cost him his job. But everything had cost him Gabriella. He had searched for her but never found her.

Today he was the wedding of Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nelson. His ex brother and his colleague and one of their employees. They had been found out, or came out pretty soon after Gabriella's departure. Ryan was a good friend has had Kelsi become, she had also become Troy's assistant once Gabriella had left.

Gabriella had left a dent when she had left, everyone had felt it. Some said she was a ray of sunshine. Everyone certainly noticed what affect it had on their boss. When his divorce was finalized and the affair came out everyone understood why. Troy Bolton was in love with Gabriella Montez and Gabriella was the one that got away.

Dark hair caught his eye from across the room and he turned his for a second. It wouldn't be her, it never was. He set is drink down as he caught sight of her face. It was her. After all this time, she was in his reach. He took her in for a moment, she still looked the same.

"Hey man," said a voice.

He turned his head to see Ryan.

"You knew were she was?" he asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No Kelsi did. I didn't know till invitations were sent out. Then we didn't know if she'd replied and she when she RSVP'd yes thought you could be surprised."

"Yeah well I am," he answered.

Her laugh rang out across the hall and he turned his head to see her with a two year old boy in her arms. A two year old boy with sandy brown hair. A two year old boy who looked like him.

"Now that I had no idea about," stuttered Ryan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
